The Rokudaime Hokage
by SAF26
Summary: Setelah perang berakhir, Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage. Bagaimana perjuangannya melawan musuh yang menggunakan tubuh temannya? Dan bagaimana Naruto menghadapi perasaannya terhadap Ino? NaruIno. slight SasuSaku and others.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak perang shinobi keempat. Madara berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan pasukan aliansi. Semua shinobi kembali ke desa mereka masing-masing, tapi para Kage berjanji bahwa desa mereka akan saling membantu saat ada musuh berbahaya yang menyerang.

Di Konoha, keadaan sudah kembali normal dan damai. Bangunan-bangunan yang hancur akibat serangan Pain sudah diperbaiki. Tapi pahlawan mereka sekaligus pahlawan dunia shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki justru pergi ke Gunung Myoboku untuk menyelesaikan latihannya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Awalnya Raikage ingin agar Sasuke dipenjara, tapi Tsunade mengatakan pada Raikage bahwa Sasuke sudah membantu aliansi saat perang. Akhirnya, Sasuke hanya dijatuhi hukuman dinon-aktifkan sebagai ninja selama satu tahun.

Suatu pagi, sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekati gerbang Konoha. Sosok itu berambut pirang sebahu dan memakai jaket flak Konoha yang dibawahnya terdapat jaket hitam dan berwarna oranye di bagian dada dan perut. Di kepalanya terikat hitai-ate dengan lambing Konoha. Sosok itu menghampiri penjaga gerbang, Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, Kotesu-san? Izumo-san?" tanya sosok itu. Kotetsu dan Izumo menoleh dan melihat sosok itu.

"NARUTO!" pekik mereka. Naruto hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Setelah menjelaskan kepergiannya, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia menaiki sebuah tiang listrik dan mengaktifkan Sennin Mode untuk mencari Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi. Dia menemukan mereka sedang berlatih di lapangan tempat tim 7 dulu berlatih. Dia tersenyum dan langsung menuju ke sana.

_Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu!_

Sasuke meyemburkan bola api ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi dengan mudah menghindar tapi di depannya Sakura sudah siap dengan tinju penuh chakra. Pukulannya tepat mengenai Kakashi, tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi kayu.

"Kawarimi. Hati-hati Sakura. Dia pasti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu." ujar Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya. Tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah, tinju Kakashi tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura siap dengan kunai di tangan mereka. Begitu juga Kakashi. Belum sempat mereke bergerak , seseorang mendarat di depan mereka. Wajahnya menghadap Sasuke dan Sakura, membuat Kakashi hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Kakashi yang melihat orang itu dari belakang langsung terbelalak.

"Se-sensei?!" Kakashi tergagap-gagap. Orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Sudah dua kali kau mengira aku sebagai ayahku, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto meledek Kakashi. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghampiri teman mereka yang hilang selama tiga tahun.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto dan langsung memberinya pukulan ke kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto seperti yang dilakukannya setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Pain.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi langsung menyerang Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menghindar. Dia tersenyum dan berlari menuju Kakashi. Kakashi juga berlari menuju Naruto. Saat jarak mereka mendekat Naruto melempar kunai ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi langsung menggeser kepalanya ke samping untuk menghindari lemparan kunai Naruto. Saat Kakashi bersiap menyerang Naruto, Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tendangan Naruto mengenai punggungnya. Kakashi terlempar beberapa meter dan berdiri. Dia melihat Naruto memegang kunai yang bermata tiga. Di gagangnya terdapat segel. Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Kau sudah mengusai _Hiraishin no jutsu_?". Naruto mengangguk dan bersiap menyerang lagi.

"Apa itu _Hiraishin no jutsu_?" tanya Sakura. Naruto tersenyum dan melempar kunainya ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Saat kunai itu berada di antara mereka berdua, Naruto sudah menangkap lagi kunai itu.

"Jurus yang diciptakan Yondaime Hokage, ayahku. Jurus yang membuat dia mendapat julukan _Kiiro no Senko_." jawab Naruto singkat. Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto. Aku harus pergi sebentar." dengan itu dia menghilang dengan shunshin.

Naruto menoleh ke dua temannya. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju desa. Dalam perjalanan mereka saling bertukar pengalaman tiga tahun belakangan.

"Aku jounin dan menjadi ketua ninja medis Konoha." ujar Sakura.

"Aku jounin dan menjadi wakil ketua jounin Konoha." kali ini giliran Sasuke.

"Kalian sudah sangat hebat. Aku tidak sabar mendengar kabar yang lain." kata Naruto. Mereka berhenti di depan Ichiraku Ramen. Mereka memasuki kedai itu dan langsung duduk.

"1 ramen untukku, Teuchi-san." Naruto langsung memesan. Teuchi berbalik dan melihat Naruto. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Naruto! Ayame, cepat kemari! Lihat siapa yang datang!"

Ayame muncul dari dapur dan melihat Naruto sedang duduk. Dia langsung tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto."

"Hehehe. Buatkan ramen terbaikmu, Ayame-neechan."

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum dengan reaksi Teuchi dan Ayame saat bertemu Naruto. Mereka makan dan terus bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka pasca perang. Setelah mereka selesai, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dompet kesayangannya, Gama-chan. Setelah membayar, mereka berpisah. Sakura harus menuju rumah sakit, Sasuke harus menghadiri pertemuan para jounin, dan Naruto harus ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan kedatangannya.

Dia sudah sampai di depan menara Hokage. Dia langsung menuju kantor Hokage. Setelah mengetuk pintu, dia masuk. Tsunade yang sedang mengisi beberapa dokumen melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum dan memeluknya. Setelah berbincang beberapa saat dia Tsunade bertanya pada Naruto dengan serius.

"Naruto, kau masih ingin menjadi Hokage?"

"Tentu saja, baa-chan. Aku tak akan menyerah sampai saat itu datang."

"Bagus. Mulai besok, kau sudah mulai bertugas." ujar Tsunade singkat. Naruto membeku dan matanya melebar.

"Apa kau serius, baa-chan?" tanya Naruto menggebu-gebu. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Para anggota dewan sudah setuju. Mereka sudah menunggu kepulanganmu."

Naruto bersorak keras. Tsunade tersenyum dan memberikan Naruto sebuah kotak dan kunci.

"Isi kotak ini hadiah dariku dan Shizune. Kunci ini adalah kunci rumah kedua orang tuamu. Barang-barangmu kupindahkan kesana. Jadi kau tidak usah menyewa orang." Tsunade tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih, baa-chan."

Naruto sudah sampai di rumah barunya. Dia meletakan kotak pemberian Tsunade di meja membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat 3 benda. Yang pertama, sebuah jubah berwarna merah dengan motif api hitam di bagian bawah. Di bagian punggungnya tertulis 'Rokudaime Hokage'. Yang kedua, kalung Tsunade yang dulu dipasangi fuinjutsu untuk mencegah perubahan kyuubi. Dan terakhir, sebuah foto. Itu adalah foto Minato dan Kushina yang sedang hamil. Naruto tersenyum dan memasang foto itu di figura dan meletakannya di sebelah foto tim 7 dan fotonya bersama Jiraiya.

'_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ero-sennin. Aku berhasil._'

Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha pada malam hari. Dia melihat para pekerja sudah mulai memahat wajahnya disebelah pahatan wajah Tsunade walaupun tertutup kain putih. Dia terus berjalan saat tiba-tiba dia tak bisa bergerak. Dia meliaht ke bawah dan melihat bayangannya tersambung dengan bayangan orang di belakangnya.

"Shikamaru, tak adakah cara yang lebih baik untuk menyapa temanmu yang tak kau jumpai selama 3 tahun?" tanya Naruto saat melihat trio Ino-Shika-Cho berdiri di belakangnya. Shikamaru melepas kagemane dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto." ucapan Shikamaru dibalas anggukan Naruto. Shikamaru tidak banyak berubah, begitu pula Choji. Ino adalah yang paling berubah. Rambutnya masih panjang dan menutupi satu matanya, tapi wajahnya lebih dewasa dan jelas semakin cantik. Naruto sedikit tercengang namun segera bangun dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara Choji.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage yang baru?" Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, Ino menggeleng, dan Naruto hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia adalah Hokage selanjutnya tapi dia ingin mengejutkan mereka.

"Hei Naruto. Bisa kau antarkan Ino pulang? Aku dan Choji buru-buru." Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan melihat Ino.

"Baiklah. Besok kutunggu kalian di rumah Kurenai-sensei untuk pengangkatan Hokage baru." Shikamaru hanya mengatakan 'merepotkan' sementara Choji mengangguk.

Naruto dan Ino berjalan dalam diam. Mereka bingung bagaimana memulai percakapan. Naruto akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembanganmu, Ino?" tanya Naruto pada Ino.

"Aku sudah menjadi jounin. Sedang berlatih untuk menjadi interrogator seperti ayahku." saat Ino menyebut ayahnya, Naruto teringat bahwa Inoichi dan Shikaku terbunuh saat perang. Mereka akhirnya saling bertanya tentang kehidupan mereka tiga tahun terakhir. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Ino. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ino masuk ke rumahnya. Naruto lalu pergi ke rumahnya dan tidur. Dia harus siap untuk hari besarnya.

* * *

Fanfic Naruto pertama ane.

RnR!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO BUKAN ANE**

* * *

Naruto bangun cukup pagi hari ini. Dia langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pengangkatannya sebagai hokage. Dia memakai jaket hitamnya dan juga jaket flak miliknya. Tak lupa dia memakai kalung Kristal pemberian Tsunade. Dia memasukan jubah hokagenya kedalam tasnya. Setelah mengikatkan hitai-ate Konohanya, di berangkat menuju menara hokage.

Ino sudah siap menghadiri acara pengangkatan hokage. Dia memakai seragam standar Jounin karena setiap shinobi diharuskan memakai seragam. Setelah mengikat rambutnya, dia langsung menuju rumah Kurenai.

"Ino!" Ino menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok yang memanggilnya adalah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Apa kau tahu Naruto pindah ke mana?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"Hmm… jadi aku harus menghadiri acara pengangkatan hokage sendiri? Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-kun sedang pergi, Naruto entah di mana. Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura menarik tangan Ino.

"Sakura, kita haru ke rumah Kurenai-sensei dulu. Shikamaru dan Choji menungguku di sana." ucap Ino. Sakura menurut dan mengikuti Ino ke rumah Kurenai.

"Ino lama sekali. Tak biasanya dia telat. Merepotkan sekali." gerutu Shikamaru di sebelah Choji dan Kurenai yang menggandeng tangan anaknya, Yume.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Shikamaru. Pasti dia punya alasan yang jelas." ujar Choji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya. Kurenai hanya tersenyum pada mantan murid suaminya. Yume tiba-tiba menunjuk suatu jalan. Di sana terlihat Ino dan Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf. Sakura memaksa ikut, jadi kami sedikit terlambat."

"Merepotkan. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." ucapan Shikamaru hanya dibalas tatapan tajam Ino yang diabaikan Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan sampai di depan menara hokage, dimana para shinobi dan penduduk Konoha menantikan kemunculan hokage yang baru.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tsunade yang berada di atap menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya sebagai hokage.

"Hari ini, saya memutuskan untuk pensiun menjadi hokage. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Dengan ini mungkin saya bisa minum sake dengan tenang." kalimat terakhir Tsunade membuat semua yang hadir tertawa. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan.

"Dan untuk pengganti saya, saya sudah memilih sendiri hokage yang baru. Silahkan maju, _gaki_." saat Tsunade menyebut _gaki_, Sakura sedikit terkejut. Dari yang dia tahu yang dipanggil _gaki_ oleh Tsunade adalah…

Seorang laki-laki dengan jubah merah bermotif api berwarna hitam di bagian bawahnya, dan topi hokage maju ke sebelah Tsunade.

"Dengan ini, saya mengangkat…Naruto Uzumaki, sebagai Rokudaime Hokage." Naruto langsung membuka topinya dan melemparnya ke atas. Para shinobi dan penduduk desa bersorak gembira. Saat Naruto melihat ekspresi teman-temannya, dia melihat mereka semua tampak senang. Saat dia melihat Ino, lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino. Kali ini yang membuatnya kembali sadar adalah tepukan Tsunade di pundaknya. Dia menyuruh Naruto berpidato.

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki, berjanji akan melindungi desa ini dan dunia shinobi walau harus berkorban nyawa. Melindungi dunia shinobi adalah jalan ninjaku, dan aku tak akan mengingkarinya. Terima kasih." Naruto mendengar tepuk tangan meriah dari penduduk desa. Dia menoleh ke pahatan wajah Minato. Lalu kain yang menutupi pahatan wajahnya dilepas. Di sana terpampang wajah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik dan tanda seperti kumis di pipinya. Akhirnya acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta di seluruh desa.

Naruto berjalan menuju teman-temannya. Sakura langsung memeluknya disusul oleh yang lain. Dia tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Dia memeriksa temannya satu persatu.

'_Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino…_' batin Naruto. Lalu dia bertanya pada Sakura.

"Dimana Sasuke, Alis tebal, Tenten, dan Sai?"

"Mereka sedang dalam misi bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Gai-sensei. Mereka sepertinya belum tahu soal pengangkatanmu." ujar Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan memeberikan senyuman pada Rookie 9. Dia melihat Hinata mengenggam tangan Kiba. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiri Kiba dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat ya, Kiba. Hehehe." kekeh Naruto. Kiba memasang tampang bingung, tapi dia langsung menyadari maksud Naruto, begitu pula Hinata. Wajah mereka langsung memerah. Naruto tertawa puas dan yang lain hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hei berhenti menertawakanku. Setidaknya aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Bagaimana denganmu, _Hokage-sama_?" kata-kata Kiba sukses membungkam mulut Naruto. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menjadi bahan tertawaan. Naruto baru akan membalas saat ada seseorang yamng memanggilnya.

"Naruto-niichan!" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Konohamaru berjalan menghampirinya bersama timnya plus Hanabi. Naruto melihat mereka semua sudah memakai jaket flak chunin.

"Wah Konohamaru. Kau sudah menjadi chunin rupanya. Aku bangga padamu, Konohamaru." Ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru.

"Tapi kau sudah menjadi hokage. Kau mengalahkanku, Naruto-niichan." Naruto tersenyum pada Konohamaru.

"Hokage-sama, apa kira-kira Konohamaru bisa menjadi hokage?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada mengejek. Naruto tersenyum dan meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Konohamaru.

"Aku…percaya padamu, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru tersenyum pada Naruto dan melihat Hanabi dengan wajah bangga. Hanabi hanya mendengus, membuat Udon dan Moegi tertawa.

Naruto meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi ke tempat dimana dia membuat monumen penghormatan untuk Jiraiya. Dia berdiri di depan batu itu dan tersenyum. Salah satu mimpinya terwujud.

Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang datang. Dia berbalik badan dengan kunai di tangannya. Orang itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto melihat orang itu dan meletakan kunainya kembali ke kantongnya.

"Ino? Kenapa kau tahu aku ke sini?"

"Aku mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau mau kemana." ucap Ino. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke bongkahan batu dengan kata 'guru' terukir di atasnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah penghormatan untuk Ero-sennin dariku dan muridnya dulu."

"Siapa?"

"Konan. Ingat wanita anggota Akatsuki yang bisa berubah menjadi kertas? Dia dulu murid Ero-sennin, begitu juga Nagato dan Yahiko. Mereka yatim piatu dari Amegakure."

Naruto mengambil bunga dari kertas yang ditinggalkan Konan. Dia tahu kalau Konan dibunuh oleh Obito untuk melindungi rinnegan milik Nagato.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka kembali ke desa.

"Ino, aku ingin bertanya. Apa Sakura dan Sasuke berkencan?" pertanyaan Naruto dijawab gelengan kepala Ino.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mereka berkencan. Mereka sangat cocok, kan?" kata-kata Naruto

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura, Naruto?"

"Dulu. Tapi setelah perang, aku sadar bahwa mereka sangat cocok untuk satu sama lain. Lagipula, aku ingin memiliki pasangan yang tidak terlalu seperti ibuku."

"Memangnya seperti apa ibumu?"

"Ibuku berambut merah yang menurutku sangat indah. Tapi ibuku sering diejek oleh teman laki-lakinya. Ibuku sering memukuli mereka sampai babak belur. Akhirnya dia mendapat julukan _Akai Chisio no Habanero_. Ibuku juga bersahabat dengan ibu Sasuke."

Setelah terus bercerita tentang kedua orang tuanya, Naruto pamit untuk pergi ke kantornya. Mereka pun berpisah setelah Naruto mendapat pelukan dari Ino yang wajahnya sedikit memerah setelahnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berada di kantornya. Dia mengisi beberapa dokumen tentang serangan nuke-nin di beberapa desa kecil. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, dan Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Sai, Sasuke, dan Tenten memasuki ruangan. Mereka semua kaget melihat Naruto duduk di meja hokage dengan mengenakan jubah hokage miliknya.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?" kata-kata Naruto menyadarkan mereka dari kekagetan mereka.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Kami berhasil mengalahkan pemimpin kelompok nuke-nin di daerah perbatasan dengan Sunagakure." Kakashi menjelaskan hasil misi yang baru diselesaikannya.

"Baiklah. Kalian aku beri libur dua hari. Manfaatkan dengan baik." ujar Naruto singkat. Semua meninggalkan kantor hokage, kecuali Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" pertanyaan Naruto tak digubris Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi hokage?"

"Kemarin."

"Hn. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara tentang sesuatu padamu." Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke heran. Tak biasanya dia bicara serius dengannya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau…jatuh cinta?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh.

"Hmm…saat kau jatuh cinta, biasanya kau selalu ingin berada di dekat orang yang kau cintai dan…" Naruto berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"KAU JATUH CINTA PADA SAKURA-CHAN, KAN?" teriakan Naruto langsung dibungkam oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Sepertinya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Kuharap kau tidak marah jika benar aku mencintainya."

"Tentu tidak. Aku justru akan mendukung hubungan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Dan juga aku mengetahui tentang anggota klan Uzumaki yang selamat."

Naruto menatap Sasuke serius. Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau ingat Karin? Wanita yang dulu menjadi anggota tim Taka bersamaku. Kabuto bilang padaku kalau dia ada adalah anggota klan Uzumaki. Dia mengambil teknik penyembuhan darinya."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Akan kukirim beberapa orang untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaannya." Sasuke mengangguk dan meninggalkan kantor hokage.

* * *

Ino sedang bermain bersama Yume di taman. Kurenai sedang sakit, jadi dia mengajak Yume bermain di luar sementara. Yume yang berusia tiga tahun memiliki rambut seperti ibunya. Tapi matanya coklat seperti Asuma.

"Hei Ino!" Ino menoleh dan melihat Sakura menghampirinya. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya bosan. Aku tak misi ataupun tugas di rumah sakit. Sasuke-kun sudah kembali dari misi, tapi dia bilang Naruto menyuruhnya beristirahat."

"Omong-omong soal Naruto. Dengan diangkatnya menjadi hokage, berarti kita tak akan berada dalam satu misi dengannya lagi?" pertanyaan Ino dijawab dengan tawa Sakura.

"Hahahaha. Tentu saja, tak mungkin hokage harus meninggalkan desa karena misi."

"Diam kau, forehead! Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Maaf, Ino-pig. Aku hanya kaget kau menanyakan soal Naruto."

"Aku hanya ingin berada dalam satu misi dengannya. Saat perang, dia selalu berada di medan yang berbeda denganku."

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka terus bermain bersama Yume hingga sore. Mereka mengantar Yume pulang dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan, Ino bertemu Naruto. Dia membawa banyak barang belanjaan.

"Kau ingin memasak apa, Naruto?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya membeli ini untuk persediaan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke rumahmu dan memasakan masakan untukmu."

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu? Kau pasti dicari oleh ibumu."

"Ibuku pasti mengijinkan. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hokage makan makanan instan, kan?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kemarilah." perintah Naruto. Ino mendekat pada Naruto. Naruto secara tiba-tiba memeluk Ino. Ino awalnya sedikit kaget. Tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di rumah Naruto.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanya Ino. Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu _hiraishin kunai_ miliknya.

"Tadi disebut _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. Jurus yang memungkinkanku berpindah dengan cepat. Ayahku yang menciptakan jurus ini."

Setelah Ino mengerti dengan penjelasan Naruto, dia langsung menuju dapur. Setelah melihat bahan-bahan yang dibeli Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk memamasak kari. Setelah selesai, mereka makan bersama.

"Kari ini sangat enak, Ino. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Anggap saja ini hadiah untuk pengangkatanmu sebagai hokage." Ino tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto terpana. Senyumnya membuat dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Ino yang sadar kalau dia dipandangi oleh Naruto langsung memerah.

"Be-berhenti menatapku, baka." Ino sedikit tergagap. Naruto langsung menunduk malu dengan wajah merah. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba hujan lebat turun di Konoha.

"Hujannya sangat lebat. Lebih baik kau tidur di sini. Ada kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku. Kau bisa memakai kaosku untuk tidur."

"Terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambilkan Ino sehelai kaos hitam dan celana pendeknya. Ino menerimanya dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos Naruto. Ino melihat Naruto mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan kaos putih. Ikat kepalanya dilepas membuat rambutnya mencapai dahinya.

'_Dia sangat tampan._' batin Ino. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Aku akan tidur duluan. Selamat malam, Naruto."

"Selamat malam, Ino."

* * *

**Update secepat kilat!**

**buat yang tanya, author ini laki-laki.**

**RnR!**

**See you next chap! *brofist***


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Malam berganti pagi, Ino bangun lebih dulu daripada Naruto. Dia keluar dari kamar tempatnya tidur dan menuju ruang keluarga. Dia melihat deretan foto di meja. Ino mengangkat foto kedua orang tua Naruto. Dengan melihat foto itu, siapapun pasti sadar dengan kemiripan Naruto dengan Minato dan Kushina. Naruto memiliki rambut dan mata seperti Minato, sedangkan wajahnya mirip dengan Kushina.

Ino mendengar langkah kaki. Dia meletakan foto itu kembali ke meja. Naruto berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga dan melihat Ino. Dia tersenyum dan mengambil dua gelas dan mengisinya dengan teh. Naruto menyerahkan gelas berisi teh pada Ino. Ino menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." Ino menambahkan sufiks _kun_ pada namanya. Naruto sedikit kaget, namun segera membalas.

"Tak masalah, Ino-chan. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk masakanmu tadi malam." wajah Ino sedikit memerah saat Naruto menambahkan sufiks pada namanya. Ino tersenyum pada Naruto. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, Naruto memberikan beberapa pakaian milik Kushina yang ditemukannya di kamarnya pada Ino.

"Ini milik ibuku, pakailah."

"Eh? Apa kau tidak ingin menyimpannya? Ini kan kenangan dari ibumu?"

"Sudah, ambilah. Masih ada banyak pakaian ibuku. Lagipula, aku juga kadang memakai pakaian ayahku."

Ino menerimanya dan langsung pergi ke kamar tamu dan berganti pakaian. Naruto sendiri bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya. Setelah beberapa saat Ino dan Naruto keluar dari kamar bersamaan. Mereka saling memandang dan terdiam. Naruto terpana dengan penampilan Ini, begitupun sebaliknya. Wajah mereka semerah kepiting rebus. Suara ketukan pintu mengakhiri _awkward moment_ yang terjadi barusan.

Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat seorang ANBU berdiri di ambang pintu. Sang ANBU bertopeng berbentuk kucing itu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan ANBU menghilang dengan shunshin. Naruto membuka dokumen tersebut dan melihat foto seseorang dengan rambut coklat bertopeng yang memperlihatkan sebagian hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan elemen kayu untung menyerang beberapa orang. Mata Naruto langsung melebar setelah menyadari pria bertopeng itu.

"Ya-Yamato-Taichou?!"

Ino yang mendengar suara Naruto menghampirinya. Saat menyadari Ino mendekat, Naruto langsung menutup dokumen tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" pertanyaan Ino hanya dijawab gelengan kepala Naruto. Ino hanya mengangguk dan pamit untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Ino-chan."

* * *

**2 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Naruto sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai hokage. Walau harus mengisi banyak dokumen dan memberikan misi untuk para shinobi, dia tak pernah mengeluh. Dia masih menyelidiki tentang Yamato dan Karin. Walau dia sempat mendengar tentang pergerakan tim Taka yang menjadi pemburu ninja buron, dia tidak tahu tentang keberadaan mereka. Sementara soal Yamato, dia tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa soal keberadaannya.

"Hokage-sama, ada informasi kalau Tim Taka berada di negara Kuni." suara Shizune mengejutkannya. Setelah Tsunade pensiun, Shizune masih mempertahankan posisinya sebagai sekretaris hokage.

"Bagus. Aku akan kesana besok. Siapkan tim beranggotakan Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, dan Kakashi Hatake untuk menjadi pengawalku."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." setelah itu Shizune meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto memutar kursinya dan melihat langit dari balik kaca jendela kantornya. Walaupun sedikit sulit, dia tetap berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya. Dia selalu memikirkan teman-temannya. Terlebih Ino. Entah mengapa, setelah Ino menginap di rumahnya dia selalu memikirkannya.

"**Hahaha. Kau sepertinya jatuh cinta, Naruto." **suara Kurama menggema di kepalanya.

"_Entahlah. Bahkan aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap Sakura-chan._"

"**Kalau begitu, ajaklah dia berkencan. Dengan begitu mungkin kau akan mengetahui persaanmu.**"

"_Sejak kapan kau menjadi penasihat soal cinta? Hahaha."_

"**Diam kau!**" Kurama akhirnya melanjutkan tidurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi memasuki ruangan.

"Kau memanggil kami, Naruto?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kalian menjadi pengawalku dalam perjalananku ke negara Kuni. Aku ingin bicara dengan Tim Taka yang sedang berada di sana."

"Untuk apa kau mencari mereka?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tak bisa kujelaskan sekarang. Bersiaplah, kita berangkat besok pagi."

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu sebagai hokage?" kali ini giliran Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Tugas hokage kuserahkan pada Baa-chan untuk sementara."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami bersiap-siap." Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi meninggalkan kantor hokage. Naruto sangat senang. Dia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju atap. Di sana Naruto melihat keadaan desa. Pemandangan desa selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kedai Ichiraku. Dalam perjalanan banyak penduduk yang memandanginya penuh kekaguman. Beberapa kunoichi dan gadis-gadis selalu terpana melihat hokage mereka. Naruto hanya memberi mereka senyuman. Dia memasuki kedai tersebut dan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang makan bersama. Dia tersenyum melihat dua temannya.

"Wah wah wah, lihat siapa yang sedang berkencan. Hehehe." ledek Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto berdiri dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Diam kau, dobe."

"Maaf, teme. Aku pesan 5 mangkuk ramen miso!" Teuchi mengangguk dan menyuruh Ayame memasak pesanan Naruto.

"Tapi aku benar kan? Kalian sedang berkencan?" Sakura mengangguk kecil. Sementara Sasuke member tatapan pada Naruto yang bisa berarti 'Kau merusak suasana, dobe!'. Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Setelah memakan ramennya, Naruto berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Tapi Ayame mencegahnya.

"Kau tak perlu membayar, Hokage-sama. Ini hadiah atas keberhasilanmu dari kami."

"Arigato, Ayame-neechan." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Bersiaplah untuk besok pagi." setelah itu, dia pergi.

* * *

Di taman, Ino bermain bersama Yume.

"Ino-neechan, ceritakan tentang kehebatan hokage." Yume meminta pada Ino untuk menceritakan kehebatan Naruto. Ino tersenyum pada gadis berusia tiga tahun tersebut dan mengangguk.

"Dulu, saat kami sedang terpojok oleh ninja jahat, Naruto-kun menyelamatkan kami. Dia lalu mengeluarkan jurus hebat untuk mengalahkan ninja jahat itu."

"Apa nama jurus itu?" Yume bertanya dengan semangat. Ino baru ingin menjawab saat ada seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaan Yume.

"_Futon : Rasenshuriken_." Yume dan Ino menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" teriak Yume. Naruto duduk disebelah Yume yang duduk disebelah Ino. Membuat Yume diapit oleh mereka berdua. Naruto melihat Ino memakai pakaian Kushina yang dulu diberikannya.

"Kau tampak cantik memakai pakaian milik ibuku, Ino-chan."

_Blush_. Wajah Ino langsung memerah mendengar pujian Naruto. Yume yang melihat wajah Ino langsung tertawa. Naruto menatap Ino lembut, berusaha untuk mengurangi _blush_ di wajah Ino. Tapi wajah Ino malah semakin merah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau besok aku akan keluar desa. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menemui Shikamaru dan bilang padanya untuk memimpin rapat soal ujian chunin yang akan diadakan di sini."

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun."

"Arigato, Ino-chan." Ino hanya mengangguk. Setelah bermain beberapa menit bersama Yume, Naruto pulang.

* * *

Keesokan pagi, Naruto sudah bersiap pergi. Seluruh warga desa melihat kepergiannya. Tsunade yang akan mengatur desa selama beberapa hari juga ada di sana.

"Sakura, jaga hokage dengan baik."

"Tenanglah, Baa-chan. Beberapa ANBU juga akan mengawasiku dari jauh. Jika diperlukan, mereka akan membantu kami." ujar Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berangkat.

Mereka terus berjalan. Setelah beberapa jam mereka sampai di Jembatan Besar Naruto. Mereka melihat Inari dan Tazuna sedang berada di jembatan.

"Inari! Tazuna-san!" suara Naruto membuat Inari dan Tazuna menengok. Senyum mereka mengembang melihat tim 7 datang mengunjungi mereka.

"Hei, Naruto-niisan, Sasuke-niisan, Sakura-neechan, Kakashi-san. Lama tak bertemu." Inari menyapa Tim 7. Tazuna melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka sadar dengan tulisan di jubah Naruto.

"Kau sudah menjadi hokage, Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tazuna.

"Lalu? Kenapa hokage ke sini? Kalian tidak sedang dalam misi, kan?" kali ini giliran Inari yang bertanya.

"Kami mencari perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata. Dia bersama dua laki-laki, yang satu berambut oranye dan yang satu lagi berambut putih. Apa kau melihat mereka?" Sasuke menjelaskan tujuan mereka.

"Ya. Mereka sedang berada di kedai dango di dekat rumahku."

"Baiklah, kami akan kesana. Setelah urusan kami selesai, mungkin kami akan berkunjung. Sampai nanti, Inari, Tazuna-san." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Setelah sampai di kedai dango, mereka melihat Tim Taka sedang duduk disana. Jugo dan Suigetsu yang melihat kedatangan Tim 7 langsung menghadang mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suigetsu bertanya sambil mengangkat Kubikiribōchō. Jugo berada dalam posisi siap tempur.

"Tenanglah. Kami tidak ingin menangkap kalian, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Karin. Dan bukankah itu pedang Zabuza?"

"Ada urusan apa kau bicara dengan Karin? Dan ya, ini pedang yang kuambil dari makamnya."

"Sudahlah, Suigetsu. Biarkan dia bicara." Karin maju dan berdiri di depan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menjelaskan maksudnya mencari Karin.

"Karin, apa kau tahu dari klan mana kau berasal?" pertanyaan Naruto dijawab gelengan Karin. Naruto meneruskan.

"Kau sebenarnya berasal dari klan Uzumaki, sama sepertiku. Jadi kau adalah keluargaku. Aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal di Konoha." Karin, Sakura, Jugo, Kakashi, dan Suigetsu terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Darimana kau tahu itu?" Karin bertanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Aku yang memberitahunya. Saat perang, Kabuto mengatakannya padaku." Sasuke selalu memikirkan Itachi jika mengingat pertempurannya dengan Kabuto. Karin diam untuk beberapa saat. Dia berusaha mengambil keputusan yang terbaik baginya. Dia merasakan chakra Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka berbicara, dia tahu mereka tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke Konoha bersamamu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jugo dan Suigetsu?" jawaban Karin membuat Naruto senang. Dia berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan nasib Suigetsu dan Jugo.

"Untuk Suigetsu, aku bisa berbicara pada Mizukage untuk mengijinkannya tinggal di sana. Dan untuk Jugo…"

"Aku akan ke Otogakure dan membangun kembali desa itu. Aku akan melepaskan pengaruh Orochimaru dari penduduk desa." Jugo menyela ucapan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan menoleh pada Karin. Karin tersenyum pada Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Arigato, Itoko (Sepupu)."

Setelah melepaskan pelukan Karin, Naruto mengigit jarinya dan menempelkan tangannya ke tanah.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

Setelah itu Gamatatsu muncul. Gamatatsu tidak sebesar Gamakichi. Ukurannya sama seperti Gamakichi saat serangan Pain di Konoha.

"Gamatatsu, aku ingin kau menyampaikan pesan pada Mizukage. Isi pesannya adalah aku ingin dia menerima Suigetsu Hozuki di Kirigakure, setelah itu terserah padanya."

"Ossu, Naruto. Omong-omong apa kau punya cemilan? Aku lapar." Naruto hanya bisa _facepalm_. Dia mengambil dango yang tergeletak di atas meja dan melemparkannya pada Gamatatsu. Setelah memakannya, Gamatatsu menghilang. Dia menoleh dan melihat Suigetsu memberinya _death glare_.

"Itu dango yang belum sempat aku makan, baka!"

"Gomen, Suigetsu. Akan kubelikan lagi." Naruto lalu masuk ke kedai dango itu dan membeli dango untuk Suigetsu.

"Apa dia selalu baik pada semua orang?" tanya Karin pada Tim 7.

"Ya. Kurasa dia mendapatkan sifat itu dari ayahnya." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tahu sifat ayah Naruto?"

"Ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze, adalah sensei-ku. Dia pernah bercerita soal pertempurannya melawan beberapa shinobi Kumogakure saat perang. Diantaranya adalah A yang jadi Raikage, dan Killer B. dia sebenarnya bisa membunuh B, tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena dia menyukai sifat B." Karin mengangguk mendengar cerita Kakashi.

Setelah membelikan Suigetsu dango, Naruto kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, Jugo dan Suigetsu memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang.

"Aku akan ke Kirigakure sekarang. Hati-hati pada Karin, Naruto. Dia sangat berbahaya." kata-kata Suigetsu sukses membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari Karin.

"Aku juga akan berangkat ke Otogakure sekarang. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki keadaan di sana. Arigato, Naruto. Dan kami titipkan Karin padamu."

"Sama-sama, Jugo. Aku akan menjaga Karin untuk kalian." setelah itu mereka pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Setelah kepergian Suigetsu dan Jugo, Tim 7 dan Karin menuju rumah Tazuna. Naruto mengetuk pintu dan selang beberapa saat Tsunami membukakan pintu.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Kakashi-san! Lama tak bertemu!" Tsunami menyapa mereka dengan terkejut. Dia melihat Karin dan menaikan alis.

"Siapa gadis berambut merah itu, Naruto?"

"Dia sepupuku, Karin Uzumaki."

"Salam kenal, Karin. Aku Tsunami." Tsunami dengan ramah mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin. Karin menyalaminya.

"Salam kenal, Tsunami-san. Aku Karin Uzumaki." Karin bangga dengan nama Uzumaki menjadi marganya. Naruto tersenyum dan mereka masuk ke rumah Tazuna untuk mengenang masa-masa genin mereka.

* * *

**DI KONOHA**

Shikamaru berjalan menuju rumah Kurenai bersama ibunya. Dia sangat lelah karena harus menggantikan Naruto di rapat koordinasi ujian chunin. Mereka masuk ke rumah Kurenai dan melihat Kurenai dan Ino bermain bersama Yume. Mereka menghampiri mereka dan Shikamaru menggantikan posisi Kurenai. Yoshino yang melihat pakaian Ino langsung kaget. Kurenai yang melihat ekspresi Yoshino menariknya ke dapur.

"Ada apa, Yoshino-san?"

"Pakaian yang dipakai Ino. Tidak salah lagi, itu pakaian milik Kushina Uzumaki. Aku yang menghadiahkannya pada Kushina saat dia berulang tahun."

"Bagaimana Ino bisa memilikinya?" Yoshino hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka menghampiri Shikamaru, Ino, dan Yume.

"Ino, darimana kau mendapat pakaian itu?" Yoshino langsung bertanya pada Ino.

"Naruto yang memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang ini adalah pakaian milik ibunya." Yoshino tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Kenapa Naruto memberikannya padamu?" pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat sedikt semburat merah tampak di wajah Ino.

"D-dia memberikannya saat aku menginap di rumahnya. Sekitar dua bulan lalu." Shikamaru menaikan alisnya mendengar jawaban Ino. Sementara Yoshino dan Kurenai tertawa kecil. Wajah Ino semakin merah dibuatnya.

"Hokage-sama juga bilang Ino-neechan cantik memakai baju itu." ucapan polos Yume membuat tawa Yoshino dan Kurenai pecah. Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Wajah Ino sudah sangat merah sekarang. Dia melihat Shikamaru dan tersenyum licik.

"Oh ya, Shikamaru. Kau akan mengajak Temari-chan kemana, untuk kencan kalian?" Shikamaru mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang ditertawai oleh ibunya dan istri sensei-nya.

"Omong-omong, kapan hokage kembali ke desa, Shikamaru?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa tak akan lama. Mereka hanya mencari orang. Apalagi sebentar lagi akan ada ujian chunin yang merepotkan."

* * *

**NEGARA KUNI**

Keesokan paginya, Tim 7 dan Karin berangkat pulang. Mereka terus berjalan sampai ada kunai yang hampir mengenai Naruto. Mereka berhenti dan bersiap untuk bertarung. Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang berdiri di depan mereka. Tiga orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam hitai-ate berlambang Amegakure menghadang mereka. Mereka bertiga dengan serempak berlutut di depan Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, kami mohon tolong selamatkan desa kami. Desa kami diserang oleh seseorang dengan elemen kayu." mata Naruto melebar. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Yamato akan menyerang Amegakure.

"Aku akan membantu kalian. Kalian tunggu di desa kalian dan coba untuk menahan orang itu untuk sementara. Aku akan mengirim beberapa ninja ke sana."

"Arigato, hokage-sama." setelah itu ninja dari Amegakure itu pergi. Naruto menoleh pada timnya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke desa!" tak perlu diminta dua kali, mereka mempercepat pergerakan mereka.

* * *

**Update datang lagi!**

**Lebih panjang dari biasanya.**

**next update mungkin antara sabtu dan minggu. tapi bisa lebih cepet kalo author lagi semangat**

**See you next chap!**

**P.S. : nama anaknya Kurenai itu artinya 'impian', terus soal gender ane pilih cewek soalnya kata Masashi Kishimoto, dia bayangin kalo anaknya Asuma itu cewek.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, dan Karin terus bergerak menuju Konohagakure. Setelah mencapai gerbang mereka mulai bergerak melalui atap bangunan.

"Sakura, kumpulkan semua anggota Rookie 9 dan suruh mereka ke kantorku! Sasuke, kau panggil Tim Gai dan Sai! Kakashi-sensei, bawa Karin ke rumahku dan setelah selesai, kau juga pergi ke kantorku!"

"Ossu!" Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Sakura menjawab secara bersamaan. Mereka berpencar untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan Naruto. Setelah Naruto mencapai kantornya, dia melihat Tsunade sedang duduk santai di kursi kerjanya. Tsunade tampak terkejut dengan kepulangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Amegakure diserang oleh orang yang sepertinya Yamato. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi kita harus menghentikannya." Tsunade mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu terbuka dan orang-orang yang dipanggil Naruto masuk.

"Baiklah. Aku mengirim Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, dan Ino Yamanaka ke Amegakure untuk menghentikan serangan Yamato. Ini misi kelas S, dan jika bisa tangkap dia hidup-hidup."

"Dan juga, aku ingin Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sai pergi ke sebuah gua di dekat reruntuhan Uzushiogakure. Dari informasi yang kudapat, di dalam gua itu ada beberapa shinobi yang diculik. Aku ingin kalian membebaskan mereka dan jika sudah selesai, pergi ke Amegakure dan bantu yang lain."

"Hai!" mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk misi mereka. Naruto duduk dan bersandar di kursinya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka mengirim teman-temannya melaksanakan misi yang berbahaya. Dia lebih memilih melaksanakan misi itu sendiri dibandingkan harus mengirim orang untuk melakukannya.

Di gerbang desa, tim yang dikirim Naruto sedang bersiap untuk berangkat saat Shizune menghampiri mereka. Dia memegang beberapa pita berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Pakailah ini di lengan kalian. Ini tanda agar shinobi Amegakure tidak menyerang kalian." Setelah menerima pita itu, mereka mengenakannya. Mereka berangkat menuju Amegakure dengan kecepatan penuh. Hampir setengah hari, mereka sampai di Amegakure. Mereka melihat keadaan desa itu dan sedikit lega melihat bahwa Yamato belum masuk ke pemukiman warga.

Mereka langsung membantu shinobi yang sedang bertarung dengan Yamato. Mereka melihat dengan jelas bahwa laki-laki bertopeng itu adalah Yamato. Yang berbeda adalah matanya. Matanya berwarna hitam dengan bola mata berwarna ungu.

"Yamato! Hentikan semua ini! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Kakashi berteriak pada Yamato sambil mengangkat hitai-ate miliknya dan memperlihatkan sharingan di mata kirinya. Yamato hanya menyeringai.

"Jadi, nama orang ini Yamato? Kukira dia keturunan Hashirama Senju karena dia menguasai elemen kayu." 'Yamato' menjawab dengan suara yang berat. Kakashi bersiap menyerang.

"Hati-hati, sepertinya dia berbahaya. Dan ingat, kita tak boleh membunuhnya." Kakashi mengingatkan timnya sebelum maju untuk menyerang 'Yamato'. Dia melempar kunai ke arah 'Yamato' dan dengan cepat kunai ditangkis oleh kayu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tanah.

"Sakura, kau harus tetap di belakang. Kau juga, Ino. Hanya kalian ninja medis yang ada." Sakura dan Ino mundur setelah mendengar perintah Shikamaru. Sementara yang lain bersiap untuk menyerang.

_Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!_

Chouji langsung berputar dengan cepat ke arah Yamato. Sebelum mengenainya, tubuh Chouji ditahan oleh kayu yang keluar dari tangan Yamato. Yamato tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang datang dari samping.

_Gatsuuga!_

Serangan Kiba tepat mengenai wajah Yamato. Yamato terlempar dan mendarat di atas batu besar. Yamato berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Kakashi dan yang lain melihat bahwa topengnya hancur di bagian kiri. Mata kiri Yamato kembali normal, sementara yang kanan masih berwarna ungu. Namun tiba-tiba topeng itu kembali seperti semula.

"Shikamaru, sepertinya…"

"Ya. Kuncinya topeng itu. Kita harus menghancurkannya."

Yamato melakukan beberapa segel tangan sambil menyeringai.

_Taju Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Beberapa klon muncul dari tubuhnya. Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan dan melihat aliran chakra Yamato.

"Chakra Yamato-taichou sangat bebahaya. Dia jelas dikuasai oleh sesuatu."

"Klon-klon itu akan sangat merepotkan. Aku, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino akan mengurus klon-klon itu. Kakashi-sensei, Shino, Choji, Kiba incar tubuh aslinya! Sakura, Ino tetap berhati-hati!" mereka mengangguk mendengar perintah Shikamaru.

Pertarungan pun terjadi. Kakashi berusaha menyerang Yamato dengan _raikiri_ tapi gagal. Begitu juga dengan usaha Choji dan Kiba. Sementara yang lain sibuk mengalahkan klon-klon Yamato. Pukulan Sakura sukses menghabisi setengah dari jumlah klon itu. Sisanya dihabisi oleh yang lain.

"Kalian hebat bisa mengalahkan klonku. Walau mereka hanya bisa menggunakan taijutsu, mereka cukup kuat."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Yamato. Yamato hanya kembali mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Namaku Jigoku. Aku hidup 50 tahun yang lalu. Setelah tua aku memasukan jiwaku ke dalam beberapa benda, termasuk topeng ini. Masih ada dua benda lagi yang juga bisa menguasai orang yang memakainya."

'_Sial, orang ini benar-benar harus dihentikan._" batin Kakashi. Belum sempat menyerang, Jigoku menyerang lebih dulu.

_Mokuton : Shichuro no Jutsu_

Degan cepat mereka terperangkap penjara kayu miliknya. Jigoku menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum puas.

"Kalian tak akan kubunuh. Aku masih harus mencari dua benda lagi untuk melengkapiku. Untuk sekarang nikmati dulu penjara kayu ini." kata-kata Jigoku membuat Kakashi dan yang lain geram. Belum sempat menjawab, Jigoku langsung masuk ke dalam tanah. Hinata dengan byakugan berusaha mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Dia menghilang. Aku tak tahu ke arah mana dia pergi." Hinata tiba-tiba langsung merasa chakranya berkurang drastis. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Penjara ini menghisap chakra. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Kakashi berusaha menggunakan _raikiri_ tapi chakranya sudah tidak kuat. Mereka dikagetkan dengan teriakan yang datang dari atas.

_Daburu Dainamikku Entorī_

Penjara kayu itu langsung hancur setelah mendapat tendangan keras dari Lee dan Gai. Setelah menjelaskan situasi pada Gai dan yang lain. Mereka berusaha memulihkan chakra mereka.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke desa. Naruto harus mengetahui soal ini." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu. Kami masih harus memulihkan kondisi kami."

"Tak perlu. Akan kusampaikan dengan burung tinta milikku." Sai menyarankan.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita lebih baik mencari penginapan." Kakashi yang diangkat oleh Gai langsung menuju Amegakure.

**DI KONOHA**

Naruto sedang berada di rumahnya. Dia sedang melihat album foto milik Minato. Di situ terdapat foto Minato saat masih genin bersama Jiraiya, foto Tim Minato yang membuat Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Kakashi saat masih genin. Naruto berhenti membalik halaman album tersebut setelah melihat foto Minato dan Kushina.

Naruto sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Dia mengusap foto itu dengan jarinya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata sedikit mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Naruto?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Karin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat melihat Naruto sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Aku hanya merindukan orang tuaku. Sudah tiga tahun sejak terakhir aku melihat mereka." ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu. Karin duduk di sampingnya dan meletakan tangannya di pundak Naruto.

"Aku pasti juga merindukanmu."

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka lagi."

Karin mengangguk. Mereka lalu terus ngobrol hingga ada burung dari tinta yang masuk melalui jendela. Burung itu berubah menjadi gulungan di tangan Naruto. Naruto membuka gulungan itu dan membaca laporan dari Sai. Naruto menghela napas dan meletakan gulungan itu di atas meja.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Karin.

"Yamato yang dikuasai oleh sesuatu menyerang Amegakure. Tim yang kukirim gagal menangkapnya. Untungnya, tidak ada yang tewas."

"Naruto, hanya kita anggota klan Uzumaki yang tersisa kan?" tanya Karin datar. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak ingin menambah anggota klan ini?" pertanyaan Karin membuat Naruto bingung. Karin yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Maksudku adalah, aku ingin kau mencari istri. Atau setidaknya pacar." ujar Karin di sela-sela tawanya. Wajah Naruto sedikit merah karenanya. Karin langsung melancarkan aksinya untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Kudengar dari Kakashi, kau sedang dekat dengan seorang kunoichi berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru, dan suka memakai baju berwarna ungu. Apa itu benar?" godaan Karin membuat wajah Naruto semakin merah. Dia tahu kunoichi yang dibicarakan Karin adalah Ino. Saat Karin menyebutkan ciri-ciri Ino padanya, dia membayangkan Ino yang berada di taman sedang duduk di pangkuannya. Dia langsung mengelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan itu.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum, Naruto."

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur." Naruto beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan wajah merah. Karin kembali menertawai Naruto.

**DI AMEGAKURE**

Tim yang dikirim oleh Naruto sedang berada di penginapan di Amegakure. Tim yang menyerang Yamato sedang beristirahat, sementara yang lain masih belum tidur.

"Sayang sekali dia kabur. Jika kita bisa sampai lebih cepat, mungkin kita bisa menangkapnya." Sasuke sedikit menyayangkan keterlambatan mereka. Sai, Lee, dan Gai hanya mengangguk. Di kamar sebelah Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Choji sudah tertidur pulas. Akamaru tidur di bagian pojok kamar.

Di kamar lain, para kunoichi Konoha masih terjaga. Chakra mereka pulih lebih cepat karena mereka tidak terlalu mengurasnya saat bertarung.

"Aku iri pada kalian. Anggota tim kalian lengkap, sementara aku masih kurang satu." keluh Sakura.

"Bukankah harusnya kau senang? Naruto-kun sudah jadi hokage sekarang." ujar Ino. Sakura menaikan alisnya saat mendengar Ino menambahkan sufiks pada nama Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun'? tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Wajah Ino memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur." Ino langsung pura-pura tidur. Sakura dan Tenten tertawa melihat tingkah Ino, sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

**HAALOO!**

**MAAF BANGET KALO CHAPTER INI ANCUR**

**Sorry juga kalo gak bakal ada update buat sekitar seminggu atau lebih**

**Soalnya ane ada ujian. harap maklum**

**See you next chap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

Tim yang dikirim Naruto sudah kembali ke Konohagakure. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Gai berjalan menuju kantor Hokage untuk memberi laporan, sementara yang lain kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Naruto sedang berada di atas pahatan wajah ayahnya, Yondaime Hokage, sambil melihat awan. Di kantornya, dia meninggalkan 3 _kagebunshin_ untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Shizune dan yang lain masuk ke kantornya dan melihat 3 orang Naruto sedang mengisi dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Di meja itu tertancap _hiraishin kunai_ miliknya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul salah satu _kagebunshin_ Naruto. Dalam sekejap, Naruto yang asli langsung berada di kantor.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali." ujar Naruto saat melihat Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Gai berada di ruangan itu. Mereka mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membaca laporan Sai. Tapi aku ingin mendengar laporan tentang keadaan Yamato."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Sepertinya dia terkena pengaruh sesuatu dari topengnya. Topengnya akan kembali ke bentuk semula jika diserang. Kunci untuk mengalahkannya hidup-hidup adalah dengan menghancurkan topengnya." Shikamaru menjelaskan tentang Yamato/Jigoku. Setelah mengerti keadaannya, Naruto menyuruh mereka pulang.

Naruto keluar dari kantornya dan memasuki ruangan santai. Dia duduk di atas sofa dan melihat 5 foto yang tergantung di dinding, foto-foto Hokage sebelumnya. Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat foto ayahnya. Dia terus duduk disitu sampai ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah Naruto dari dalam. Setelah pintu dibuka, Karin masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, ada apa Karin?"

"Aku ingin meminta ijin untuk menjadi ninja Konoha."

"Baiklah. Tapi pangkatmu masih chunin, apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Karin hanya mengagguk dengan wajah gembira. Naruto lalu memberikan kertas pada Karin.

"Berikan itu pada Shizune, dia akan memberimu hitai-ate dan jaket chunin untukmu."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Naruto hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ino berada di pemakaman seorang diri. Dia berniat mengunjungi makam Inoichi dan Asuma. Dia terus berjalan sampai di depan makam Asuma. Tapi dia sana Ino melihat Konohamaru berdiri di sana. Ino pun berjalan mendekati Konohamaru dan menyapanya.

"Hei Konohamaru. Mengunjungi Asuma-sensei?"

"Iya. Ino-neechan juga?" Ino hanya mengangguk dan meletakan bunga di atas makam Asuma. Setelah beberapa saat, Ino menuju makam ayahnya yang berada di sebelah makam Shikaku. Ino berdiri di depan makam Inoichi.

"Tou-san, sudah lama aku tak berkunjung kemari. Banyak perubahan terjadi di sini. Naruto-kun sudah diangkat menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade-sama. Toko bunga kita sudah direnovasi menjadi lebih besar. Sudah dulu Tou-san, aku harus pulang dan beristirahat." Ino beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melihat Naruto mengunjungi makam seseorang. Karena penasaran dia mendekatinya perlahan, Ino mengintip dari samping tubuh Naruto, dan membaca tulisan di batu nisan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengan Neji?" suara Ino mengejutkan Naruto. Dia langsung membalikan badannya dan melihat Ino sedang tersenyum geli.

"Apa kau lupa? Kalau bukan karena dia aku tidak mungkin masih hidup." Naruto berujar dengan wajah sedih. Ino memberikan Naruto tatapan lembut yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat Ino menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kalau kau di sini, siapa yang mengerjakan tugasmu di kantormu?"

"_Kagebunshin_," jawab Naruto enteng. Ino tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa saat. Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Ino dan menariknya.

"Kita mau kemana, Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Ke rumahku. Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang." jawaban Naruto mebuat dada Ino sedikit sesak. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman.

Mereka langsung memasuki rumah Naruto. Di ruang keluarga Ino dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang membaca sebuah gulungan. Dada Ino semakin sesak saat melihat wanita itu. Naruto lalu memperkenalkan Ino pada wanita itu.

"Ino-chan, ini sepupuku Karin Uzumaki." Ino tanpa sadar menghela napas lega. Naruto tampak bingung melihat Ino, tapi Karin justru tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Karin Uzumaki, salam kenal Ino-san."

"Ino saja cukup. Aku Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal." Karin lalu menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya ke kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, Karin memberikan Ino sebuah seringai yang membuat Ino merinding.

"Nah, Ino. Aku tahu kau suka pada sepupuku jadi aku akan membantumu memikat hati si baka itu." ujar Karin singkat. Wajah Ino memerah mendengar ucapan Karin.

"K-kau sepertinya salah sang-" belum selesai Ino menjawab, Karin langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak usah bohong. Aku janji tak akan memberitahu Naruto. Sekarang jujurlah, kau suka pada Naruto kan?"

Ino ragu-ragu mengangguk. Karin kembali menyeringai. Belum sempat Karin berbicara, Ino memotongnya.

"Ah Karin, aku harus pulang. _Jaa ne_." Ino langsung melesat keluar dari kamar Karin. Naruto yang sedang di dapur melihat Ino keluar dari kamar Karin dengan wajah agak memerah. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tangan Ino.

"Kau mau kemana Ino-chan?"

"Aku harus pulang Naruto-kun." pamit Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Ino.

Ino terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai, dia langsung menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ino menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

'_Aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto Uzumaki_.' batin Ino sebelum terlelap ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi hari di Konoha, Naruto sudah berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya untuk berlatih. Dia membuat _Rasenshuriken _dan mendaratkannya ke sebuah pohon. Setelah puas, dia menghentikan jurusnya. Setelah berlatih di Myobokuzan, Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan _Rasenshuriken _dengan lancar tanpa Sennin Mode. Naruto lalu menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap ke kantornya.

Sementara, Ino sedang menjaga toko bunga milik keluarganya. Ino duduk di meja kasir sambil melihat kesibukan penduduk di pagi hari. Dia melihat Gai dan Lee memutari Konoha dengan tangan mereka, Kakashi yang asyik membaca _Icha Icha_ miliknya, dan Naruto yang dengan santai berjalan menuju menara Hokage. Naruto berpenampilan sedikit berbeda, karena dia tidak memakai hitai-ate di kepala. Naruto mengikatkan hitai-ate miliknya di sekitar lehernya.

Naruto menikmati keadaan desanya. Para penduduk desa tampak hidup nyaman, dan dengan adanya aliansi dengan desa lain Naruto tak perlu khawatir soal perang. Naruto melihat Ino sedang melayani pembeli di toko bunganya. Naruto yang melihat senyum Ino yang sedang bekerja menjadi terpana. Lamunan Naruto dibuyarkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Tampaknya Rokudaime Hokage-sama sedang jatuh cinta." Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Konohamaru berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu Konohamaru? Memang kau tahu apa soal jatuh cinta?" tanya Naruto pada Konohamaru.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Ino-neechan kan? Dan lagi pula aku sudah pacar." Konohamaru langsung menutup mulutnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Naruto menyeringai licik dan langsung menggodanya.

"Hohoho, siapa pacarmu Konohamaru? Biar kutebak, Hanabi?" Konohamaru menjadi salah tingkah mendengar godaan Naruto. Alasannya dua, yang pertama adalah karena Naruto benar. Dan yang kedua…

"Jadi Konohamaru sudah menjadi pacar Hanabi-chan?" Naruto yang kaget langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sampingnya sudah berdiri Hinata yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"I-iya," jawab Konohamaru malu-malu membuat Naruto tertawa lumayan keras.

"Ah sudah dulu, aku harus ke kantor sekarang." ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju menara Hokage.

* * *

Naruto sedang bersantai di kursinya setelah seharian sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Hokage. Naruto menatap awan-awan di langit dengan serius, dan dia langsung merasa tenang.

'_Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Shikamaru sangat senang melihat awan._' pikir Naruto. Tanpa disadarinya, Ino sudah memasuki kantornya. Karena tak ingin menganggu Naruto, Ino menunggu sampai Naruto selesai melihat awan.

'_**Naruto, lihat ke belakang.**_' Naruto mendengar suara Kurama di kepalanya. Tanpa membantah, dia berbalik badan dan melihat Ino sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Ino-chan? Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Sejak kau serius melihat awan."

Naruto mengangguk sebelum menanyakan maksud kedatangan Ino. "Ada apa Ino-chan? Saat ini sedang tidak ada misi yang butuh Jounin."

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk misi, aku ingin memberitahukan kabar dari Sunagakure."

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Naruto bingung karena tidak ada surat dari Gaara untuknya.

"Soal pernikahan Gaara dengan Matsuri." Ino menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto langsung memasang ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"EH? GAARA MENIKAH?" pekik Naruto. Ino tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Iya, acaranya diadakan satu minggu lagi. Apa kau belum mendapat undangannya?" tanya Ino. Naruto langsung mengambil surat yang diberikan Shizune sebelum Ino masuk dan membukanya.

"Hehehe, ternyata ini surat dari Gaara. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Shizune-neechan," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat Ino akan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Naruto menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau mau datang ke sana bersamaku, Ino-chan?"

Ino sedikit kaget dengan permintaan Naruto, tapi langsung tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Tapi, siapa yang akan jadi pengawalmu?"

"Aku akan meminta Shikamaru dan Choji untuk menjadi pengawalku."

Ino mengagguk dan keluar dari kantor Hokage. Ino berjalan menuju ke rumah Kurenai dengan senyum lebar. Setelah sampai, dia mengetuk pintu yang langsung dibukakan oleh Kurenai.

"Ino! Ayo masuk, Yume mencarimu terus." Kurenai menyuruh Ino masuk. Setelah masuk, Ino langsung menghampiri Yume yang sedang bermain dengan boneka miliknya. Kurenai sejak tadi memperhatikan senyum Ino tidak tahan menanyakannya.

"Ino, kenapa kau sejak tadi tersenyum?" tanya Kurenai. Ino sedikit bingung ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai. Belum sempat menjawab, Yume menyelanya.

"Pasti Ino-neechan habis bertemu Hokage-sama."

"E-eh?" tanya Ino kaget dengan ucapan Yume. Tanpa disadarinya ada semburat merah di pipinya. Kurenai tertawa kecil melihat wajah Ino.

Sementara Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ichiraku terlebih dulu. Saat memasuki kedai ramen tersebut, Naruto melihat Iruka sedang melahap ramennya.

"Hei Iruka-sensei, lama tidak bertemu." sapa Naruto. Iruka langsung tersenyum melihat murid favoritnya sekaligus sosok adik baginya.

"Ah Na-, Hokage-sama."

"Iruka-sensei, cukup Naruto saja."

Iruka tertawa dan melanjutkan makannya. Naruto duduk dan memesan ramen kesukaannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Hokage Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Menyenangkan. Walau laporan-laporan yang harus kukerjakan sangat menyebalkan, sisanya sangat kunikmati."

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Iruka menceritakan tentang anak-anak di akademi, sementara Naruto menceritakan kehidupannya setelah perang. Setelah menyelesaikan mangkuk ke-15 yang dipesannya dan membayar, Naruto keluar dari kedai ramen itu. Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Naruto langsung memasuki kamarnya setelah menyapa Karin.

Dua hari sebelum pernikahan Gaara, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Choji bersiap untuk pergi ke Sunagakure. Naruto yang memakai jubah Hokage lengkap dengan topinya langsung memulai perjalanannya ke Sunagakure.

Perjalanan ke Sunagakure cukup cepat. Selain karena tak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menyerang Naruto, stamina tak habis-habis milik Hokage itu cukup mempercepat perjalanan. Setelah satu setengah hari, mereka sampai di gerbang Sunagakure. Di sana mereka disambut Gaara dan saudaranya.

"Naruto, lama tidak bertemu." sapa Gaara. Naruto membuka topinya dan mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Gaara, tak kusangka kau sudah akan menikah. Padahal kau lebih muda dariku."

"Bukankah calon istrimu ada di sebelahmu?"

Ucapan Gaara membuat Naruto dan Ino sedikit kaget. Sementara Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, dan Choji terkikik dan Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"A-apa maksudmu Gaara? Ino-chan hanya menemaniku datang ke pernikahanmu!" ujar Naruto.

* * *

Di padang pasir yang berada di sekitar Sunagakure, Yamato/Jigoku berjalan menuju Sunagakure. Dengan topeng, baju perang seperti milik Hashirama dan Madara, dan juga kalung Kristal berwarna ungu yang dipakainya, Jigoku sudah memiliki kekuatan penuh. Sambil menyeringai, dia bersiap memberi kejutan untuk Hokage dan Kazekage.

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Maaf update-nya lama, habis ujian ada tryout soalnya…hehehe**

**Let me tell you something, exam is a b*tch! So does tryout!**

**Berhubung bulan depan ane UN, mohon menunggu buat update berikutnya.**

**See you next chap!**


End file.
